


Nothing but Animals

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Come Inflation, Cultural Bestiality, F/M, Knotting, Pet Sam, Romanticized Noncon, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: Sam was a good pet, protective and obedient, just like he should be.





	

Pets aren’t common for teenage girls to have, but Mom had bought Claire hers not long after Dad had disappeared. Sam was young, just a puppy, all high pitched barks and floppy limbs, but he herded Claire like a good, protective pet should right from the start. The pet became Claire’s closest confidant, especially after Mom died and she wound up being moved to live with an aunt she’d never met in South Dakota. 

 

Jody was nice, if stern and strict, but that was to be expected from a county sheriff. She seemed unsure about Sam until he proved to be a well-behaved pet who mostly stayed in Claire’s room when she wasn’t home. Now and then, Jody brought home treats or toys for Sam, a sure sign that the woman liked him well enough, and a relief for Claire, who never had much money to buy Sam those things herself. 

 

It’s Sam that gets Jody to agree to leaving Claire alone for the weekend; there’s a sheriff’s retreat in Minnesota, just hours away and Claire’s so close to her 18th birthday that she can taste it. 

 

“It’ll be fine, Jody. I swear, I’ll be here all weekend. I have Sam to keep me safe and I’ll keep the doors and windows locked. Just go. Have fun.” 

 

The last earns her a bit of an eyebrow twitch; Jody’s made it clear just how  _ fun _ she thinks this retreat is going to be, but her deputies and the county commissioners had all but blackmailed her into going. Still, the older woman sighs and looks at Sam, who’s kneeling dutifully by Claire’s feet. 

 

“I’ll be calling to check in,” Jody says at last. “Every couple of hours, you hear? So don’t be getting any ideas.” 

 

Sam yips like she’s talking to him, while Claire just nods in agreement. She helps Jody cart her handful of bags out to the car, waving cheerfully as the older woman drives off before heading back inside. 

 

Teenage rebellion in rural South Dakota - especially when one only has their pet for company - doesn’t amount to much more than watching raunchy movies on her laptop in the living room, running around half-dressed, and eating junk food. Of course, there’s beer in the fridge and whiskey in the cabinet, but Claire’s not sure she wants to risk it, until she finds a dusty bottle of Jim Beam hiding behind the liquors in front. It’s half empty, but more than enough, Claire knows, so she snags it and a bottle of soda from the fridge, plunking down on the couch. 

 

Her laptop is still hooked up to the TV, and she fiddles until she gets a movie rolling. This one’s less naughty, just an action flick, but good enough to drink during. Sam follows her when she heads back to the kitchen for ice, and she sneaks him a couple of cubes. Jody hates the crunching sound, but an always-hot Sam loves ice. He munches it down happily, trailing her back to the couch and flopping down on his bed in the corner when she goes back to her movie. 

 

Jim and coke isn’t bad when she gets the mix right, carbonation sparkling across her tongue followed by the bite of alcohol. Claire feels loose and warm after a few glasses, and her attention has drifted from the action flick. Dragging her laptop over, she clicks out of Netflix and - double checking to make sure the blinds really are closed - pulls up her favorite porn site. 

 

Claire has her own set of kinks, and big, muscled guys are definitely among them. One in particular is tall as hell, thick muscled and generously endowed and he caught her eye as she scrolled through thumbnail after thumbnail. Sure, he features in only gay porn, but Claire can appreciate the guys ability to both pound and get pounded in turn. The  noises he makes are loud and unabashed and they run right down to her clit every time. 

 

Sprawling out on the couch, Claire toes off her socks and wiggles out of her pants. It’s different to feel the fabric of the cushions on her bare thighs and the curve of her ass, catching on the sheer cloth of the panties she wore today just because she could. Propping her feet on the table, Claire watches the video unfold as the screen is framed between her legs. One hand sneaks up under her tank top, and she’s suddenly grateful she skipped a bra today. It makes it easy to ruck up the shirt to pinch and fondle her own breasts and nipples. 

 

Two videos, three, and Claire’s got a hand in her panties, rubbing steadily at her clit. She lets her eyes drift shut, focusing on the sound of the video and the fantasy spinning itself out in her own mind of big hands and big cocks. She’s close, so damn close when a nose bumps her wrist and warm breath ghosts over her panties; Claire comes anyway, rubbing herself in sharp motions even as her eyes fly open to find Sam nosing curiously at her. 

 

“Sam, no,” she breathes, finally stilling and letting herself sink back into the cushions. He sits back, giving her that head tilt thing he does when he’s trying to figure something out. Claire’s not ready for him to suddenly nose right back in, and it’s not like her thong is much to speak of anyway, so her pet’s tongue ends up swiping right along the wetness of her pussy. Jolting up, Claire scrambles back. “Sam,  _ no _ .” 

 

He whines a little, heeling reluctantly while clearly wanting to follow. He gives her his best puppy eyes as she gets up and starts gathering her clothes. Sam is big and heavy and he knocks Claire down onto the carpet with little effort as she bends to retrieve one of her socks. 

 

“Sam!” He pins her down, heedless of her shout as he holds her in place. Warm licks trace over Claire’s neck, and Sam nuzzles her just like he always does when he knows she’s upset. It’d be calming, if not for the way Claire can feeling his hard penis pressing up against her. “Sam, get  _ off _ . Bad boy!” 

 

Normally, those words would have Sam scurrying for his bed or his kennel, whichever was closer. This time, he just wuffs at her sadly, whining as he noses her cheek. Sam’s insistent, stubborn, and he lives up to it as he rocks his hips against her, dragging his cock along her ass. Claire’s dizzy from the liquor and the orgasm, panic rushing through her veins but she’s just not strong enough to get away from her well-built pet. 

 

Sam rumbles behind her the first time the head of his dick pokes at her pussy; clearly, he knows what the wetness there means. The head slips around the slim scrap of fabric and then a hard, thick cock is pushing it’s way in. Claire scrabbles at the carpet uselessly, choking on gasps as Sam relentlessly shoves inside her; she’s used toys before, plenty of times, but none nearly as long or wide as her pet’s. It  _ aches _ as he splits her open, warm breaths gusting past her cheek as Sam pants.

 

When Claire finally stops fighting, breathless and weak, Sam grips her hips with his hands and drags them up, pulling her fully back onto his dick. He’s careful the first couple of thrusts, like he knows from her fight and the single whine of pain that his is the first real cock that’s ever been in her; it doesn’t take long, though, for instinct to take over. After all, he’s a stud, and he’s caught a bitch to breed. 

 

Clenching her teeth against the sounds that threaten to rip out of her, Claire shudders as Sam fucks her. He goes deep and hard; he’s an animal, on top of her, inside her, and it’s filthy - and so fucking good. Sam shifts his stance a little, and suddenly his cock is dragging over her sweet spot, forcing her overstimulated body to clench. 

 

“Good boy, Sam,” she whispers, but he clearly hears as he gives a happy yip. Claire reaches beneath herself to stroke her clit, jerking through a second, light orgasm as Sam takes her. 

 

Something stretches her wider on a deep thrust in, gone before Claire can really comprehend it, then shoving back in forcefully. Knot. Sam’s knot, thick and getting thicker and Claire really can’t drag herself away as it swells inside her, locking them together. Sam’s grunting and coming and the throb of his knot makes Claire desperate. She comes a third time with a scream, the knot inside her highlighted by the clench of her pussy around it, and Sam gives a low growl in approval. 

 

Collapsed beneath her pet, Claire doesn’t immediately realize what the buzzing noise is until it stops and starts back up again. 

 

“Fuck.” Pushing up, Claire can just glimpse the lit-up screen on her phone. Jody. Sam’s growl is unhappy this time as she reaches for the phone, and he tries to shove her back down. “Sam! It’s Jody, I’ve got to-” Images race through her head of Jody sending one of the deputies to check on her, of them finding her fucked and knotted by her pet. Thankfully, Jody’s name distracts Sam long enough for Claire to fumble for her phone, picking it up just before Jody hang up. 

 

“Okay, young lady. Where are you?” 

 

“Home,” Claire pants, face going redder as the weight of her predicament really sinks in. She’s on the phone. With her aunt. While her pet’s knot is inside her. “I was playing with Sam. I didn’t hear the phone.” 

 

Sam yips again when he hears his name, and Jody goes quiet for a moment. She knows Claire doesn’t like taking Sam into town; the pet just gets too riled up by the activity in the city. 

 

“Alright. Everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah, we’re-” Claire’s breath catches when Sam’s cock gives a particularly hard throb - “We’re great. How’s the retreat?” 

 

Jody gives her a rundown that Claire tries and fails to pay attention to. Sam’s rocking his hips again, dragging that still-thick knot around inside her and she feels like she’s going to scream again. 

 

“-call you later, okay?” 

 

“Sounds good. Later.” Claire drops the phone carelessly, and Sam takes the cue to shove her shoulders back to the floor, leaving her ass arched up for him. He fucks his knot in deep, dragging one last, nearly-painful orgasm from her with the scream she’d felt building earlier. 

 

It’s a long time before Sam’s knot goes down, and a gush of come follows his cock as he pulls out. Claire cups a hand over herself, trying to stem the flow so it doesn’t splatter on the carpet, but the effort is useless. A veritable puddle forms under her, trickling down her thighs. She swipes up what she can with her shirt, wobbling to the hall closet to get stain remover to spray on the floor. 

 

Sam follows when she heads upstairs, whining sadly when he’s left outside the bathroom as Claire takes a shower. Come continues to run out of her for a while, runny white getting whipped down the drain. She’s tired and sore and painfully sober now, as she buffs herself somewhat dry. She can’t decide, then, why it is she isn’t able to tear her gaze away from the cock hanging between Sam’s thighs. 


End file.
